


Hot Pocket demands attention and refuses to leave Zuko alone.

by 1Zukoneedsafamily2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fractures Au, Gen, I dunno all I know is its not canon, Inspired?, TO ANYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Zukoneedsafamily2/pseuds/1Zukoneedsafamily2
Summary: This is just a series of Flash fics on a turtle duck named Hot Pocket. I'll update sporadically and as I have ideas.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 532





	Hot Pocket demands attention and refuses to leave Zuko alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvieNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fractures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656) by [EvieNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/pseuds/EvieNyx). 
  * Inspired by [Quacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336129) by [ToastR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastR/pseuds/ToastR). 



Hot Pocket watched Warm too Skinny Comfy leave her garden and decided to follow him. She waddled after him. She waddled behind the wheelchair pusher to keep a maximum sneak. She did notice that the guards in the hallways and various servants were stifling giggles but she paid them no mind because she is clearly invisible. She follows him to various meetings and gets bored of waddling after him and jumps into his lap which caused many loud sputtering noises. She ignored them and made herself comfortable. She fell asleep in his lap.

Hot Pocket has taken permanent residence on Skinny's shoulder under his growing hair. It was comfy there. She gently nibbled on Skinny's scarred ear. He gently pushed her beak away, chuckling quietly. She settled down and watched a hand coming toward his shoulder. She bites the hand. Skinny startles less than if the hand had touched him. Hot pocket settles in satisfied.


End file.
